vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Qrr Qrr289152
thumb|300px Mis compositores preferidos *Circus-P *Natsu-P *Sele-P *Samfree Proveedores favoritos *Yohio *Piko *Gackt Vocaloids favoritos (No están en orden) Los que estan con un "<" son los que mas destacan. *ZOLA PROJECT < *MAYU < *Merli < *Tohoku Zunko *V flower *SeeU Tumblr mosy4onHdV1s6tto0o1 500.jpg|[[Zola Project MAYU.jpg|MAYU Merlii.jpg|Merli ZunkoCaja.jpg|Zunko Flower-tumblr_inline_n46sileaSc1rovgsw.jpg|V-Flower SeeU- Run.png|SeeU VY1refinado.jpg|VY1V3 VY2-Yuuma-vy2-yuuma-30946209-1280-720.jpg|VY2 Megurine-luka-3726457078.png|Megurine Luka Kagamine Rin/Len.png|Rin/Len Kagamine Tumblr mri58pnaHa1szcbv6o1 1280.png|Hatsune Miku Mew.(vocaloid).full.1288578.jpg|MEW Gumi-Megpoid-gumi-vocaloids-32504258-1280-960.jpg|Megpoid Lily-_Blood_Error.jpg|Lily Tumblr mubratgKKg1s6tto0o1 1280.jpg|IA ToneRion.jpg|Tone Rion Tumblr msyp4vBPLG1qlwgfco1 500.png|MAIKA Tumblr mqqiscBHHO1s86wnpo1 500.jpg|Gackpoid VOCALOID+KAITO+KAITO.png|KAITO Miki Miki Romantic Night.jpg|SF-A2 Miki Piko's feelings.jpg|Utatane Piko Nuevo_diseño_Bruno_y_Clara.png|Bruno & Clara Tumblr mqqhycGmWQ1s86wnpo1 500.jpg|Aoki Lapis Galaco.png|Galaco AxK.png|Anon & Kanon Yohioloid reference by sartika3091-d6lu8cg.jpg|YOHIOloid Iroha_boxart.jpg|Nekomura Iroha Tonio.jpg|Tonio Vocaloid_Prima.jpg|Prima 491px-Illu_ecapsule_Vocaloid_SweetAnn.jpg|Sweet Ann C0007865_520f6fceb9131.jpg|Avanna Oliver.png|Oliver Leon.jpg|LEON Big.Al.full.974487.jpg|Big Al ]] *VY1 < *VY2 *Megurine Luka < *Rin/Len Kagamine *Hatsune Miku *MEW < *Megpoid < *Lily *IA *Tone Rion *MAIKA < *Gackpoid *KAITO *SF-A2 Miki *Utatane Piko *Bruno & Clara < *Aoki Lapis *Galaco *Anon Kanon *YOHIOloid *Nekomura Iroha *Tonio< *Prima *Sweet Ann< *Avanna *Oliver *LEON *Big Al Albums favoritos *FIVE *Snow Dome *Creative *VOCALOID3 ZOLA PROJECT 1st Compilation *『YANDELOID CONCEPTION』 Canciones y Covers que me gustan (No están en orden) *Creative (feat. AVANNA & KAITOV3) thumb|398px *Tokyo Generation *Sugar Candy *Eat Me *Inokori sensei *Alice *Lost One no Goukoku *Ama no Jaku *Amai Kotoba *LUVORATORRRRRY! *Niku Niku ★ Takagi's Night *Hope for Azure Sky *Answer *Toluthin Antenna *Calalini *Party Junkie *Addicted (Revised Version) *Define Me *The Tale Of A 10 Year Old Vampire Queen *『Blood Error』 *『ELLIE』 *『Elsa-Maria』 *Marie-Luise *No,28 *Lie *Cerca de ti *La Audición *Estamos Viviendo *Star Shining Love *Love Logic *Dreamin *Nana korobi yaoki nai *If You Do Do *One Time Summer (Zola Project) * 夢で見たんだ (Zola Project) *High School Lullaby *Boku No Subete Kimi E No Subete *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Crazy ∞ nighT *Twilight ∞ nighT *Mr. Music *Deluxion Tax *Past *National Heroes *Take Me Down *Dare demo ii kara Tsukiaitai *Libérate *Que decida el corazón *Juntos Tú y Yo *¿Quieres ser mi Novia? *Happy Synthesizer *Matryoshka *Okochama Sensou *ODDS & ENDS *Miku Miku ni shite ageru *Rin Rin Signal *Latin Carnival in Tokyo *Piko Piko ☆ Legend Of The Night *IA IA ★ Night of Desire *Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night *Only Time (Demo Avanna) *Recovery *Crazy Desires *BORDERLESS *Ancient Love *Waves Of Change *Fixed Affection *Brainwashed Love *Fujoshi *Mi Deseo *Gurú *Viva Happy *Romeo & Cinderella *Justitia *Just Be Friends *Zola Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night *Nostalogic *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Run *IA IA ★ Night of Desire *Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night *En tu mirar *I'll Quit Singing *Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ *Imitation Black *Lovelessxxx *Luka Luka ★ Night Fever *Shineba ii no ni *Triple Baka *Po Pi Po *Ievan Polkka *Chloe *Meltdown *Think the Future *Fantasia *Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night *Tako Luka ☆ Maguro Fever *Tell Your World *Go Google It *Electric Angel (Ver. Rin & Len) *I Only Speak Konglish *I=Fantasy *I=Nightmare *Hide And Seek *NeapolitaN *Kocchi muite baby *Kodoku no bannin *-ERROR (MEW,MAIKAWIL Cover) *Reboot *Jougen no Tsuki / Crescent Moon (WIL cover) *Kaitou F no Daihon (Shinario) 〜Kieta Daiya no Nazo〜 *Rolling Girl *Puzzle (WIL cover) *Dancing ☆ Samurai *Outer Science *Crazy Desires *Magnet *Miku Miku ☆ Summer Night Fantasy *Lily Lily ★ Burning Night *Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night *World's End Dancehall *FREELY TOMORROW Imagenes Vocaloid Guys.png 994208 10151816435624155 455362943 n.jpg Categoría:Usuario